


Pinned And Mounted

by dizbil



Series: Pinned And Mounted [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared got an addiction: Jensen Ackles, his suit and his bossy tone.<br/>(And then there's sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned And Mounted

  
Jared was a good psychologist. A good doctor, a good son... A good man. He knew how every person he met worked right after five minutes of talking to them. Except with Jensen. With Jensen, Jared just didn't know and if it weren't for the smiles or the little piece of information the man gave him, Jared would probably not know his last name. 

With Jensen, Jared wasn't himself, he actually needed to touch and lick and kiss and more importantly feel a lot more than with any of his previous lovers.

With Jensen, it was out of control and… No. With Jensen, he didn't have the control and it was scary, frightening and exciting at the same time. It made him shiver with adrenaline when they were making love and it would leave him breathless for days afterwards, asking himself if it was right, right to want something, somebody this way. 

Jared was addicted to the man, just like one of his patients was addicted to porn site or another one to coffee or cigarettes. The only difference between Jared and his patients? He knew his issues. Talk about irony… 

He sighed and washed his hands quickly and then looked at himself in the mirror. His brown long hair were a mess, his own eyes looked too dark and his shirt seemed too small on his shoulders. Jared sighed again and loosened up his tie and popped open the first buttons of his shirt. He pulled at his jaw a little, watching the red marks he had on his neck. Remains of his last encounter with Jensen. 

Jensen had got pretty excited hearing the noises Jared would make every time he used his riding crop, marking Jared's skin even more. Jared ran his fingers on the scars, all over his neck and chest, a rush of pride and arousal rushing through him. Pride. Yes he was proud, that was the scariest part. He wasn't even ashamed, not ashamed to follow Jensen's orders like a good dog and moan when he was being told to, kneel when Jensen would mention him to do so with a move of his hand or come when Jensen was whispering right into his ear. Jared wanted to do all those things, he wanted to please Jensen and he wasn't even afraid to see what the man had in store for him. He was eager for it. 

Now Jared was gripping the sink tight, still staring at himself with the same question on his features, breathing hard. 

Should I call him? 

Two weeks. It was the maximum he could endure. Once, Jensen hadn't return his calls for a whole month and Jared had gone completely crazy, not sleeping and wandering into his apartement all night. It had took Jensen a whole week end to calm him down, and it was one of the only rare times he had just let Jared fuck him hard and fast, even breaking the mattress in the process. 

Jared growled on that thought and he took off his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jensen's number. He pressed the phone on his ear and waited, heart beating so fast in his chest he was sure it would rip his shirt open and leave him dead. Killed by his desire for a man. Jared had a smirk on his face and he watched his own reflection do the same, both of them wanting that same thing more than oxygen. 

"Jensen Ackles speaking, who is this?" The voice was clear and precise, making Jared shiver even more. He will feel pathetic later, right now he felt relieved and he was holding the phone with his both hands.

"It's me… Jared." 

"Yes Jared. I honestly thought you would call sooner." Smirk. Jared could hear it in his voice.

"Been busy."

"Liar." Simple and loud, just the truth. Jared didn't know what to answer to that, Jensen knew he was trying to fight it, fight him and his big part of himself. And every time he was failing and crawling back to Jensen, literally on his knees. 

"Jared what do you want?" Finally said Jensen after a few minutes.

"I… I… I don't know." I just need to touch you. Jared swallowed the words down along with his shame, his nervousness suddenly back.

"Shhh it's okay, we'll find something to do big boy." Jensen's voice was smooth and Jared hung to the phone like his life was depending on it, his sanity or whatever, taking a deep breath, relaxing just because Jensen was asking him to do so. 

"Same place as usual I suppose?"asked Jensen.

"Yes."

"Okay. Tomorrow night?"

"Is today possible?" Jared asked quickly before he had the chance to feel bad about it. Jensen chuckled, the sound soft and dry at the same time. 

"I take it that you really did miss me. Okay. Let's say two hours, good enough for you? Wait. Don't answer, I'm sure it is." With that, Jensen hung up on Jared and Jared smiled. 

He shouldn't. But suddenly… He felt a lot better. 

¤∼¤

The motel room was simple. And honestly, Jared couldn't care less, he was the one who picked the motel in the first place, it was cheap, away from his office and from his house, so no chance he would meet somebody he knew. In others words, perfect. And Jensen was late. He had said two hours on the phone and… Yes. Jared was counting. He had took off his jacket and tie and was moving around. He had tried to sit on the bed but his hands were too sweaty and his left foot tapping on the floor for no reason at all. Jensen was never late. But then again, Jensen never chuckled on the phone. Maybe he was just teasing Jared and he wouldn't show up. 

Jared bit his lower lip hard at that thought. No. It was stupid. Jensen would never do that to him he… Jared let escape a deep sigh when someone knocked on the door. Yes. 

Jared was at the door the next second, opening it. He was even more relieved when he finally saw those green eyes on him, the black and thick pair of glasses Jensen wore made them seem insanely green. "Hello Jared." Jensen smiled, the corner of his mouth twitching elegantly and wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. Jared was out of breath every time he saw Jensen, including today. He just pushed the door even further and let Jensen enter and he watched as the other man moved gracefully. 

Jensen was just one of those people who seemed to make every move on purpose, slow and calculated, always very graceful and measured. His hair was a slightly mess on the top of his head, Jared knowing by experience they were soft, his skin looked a little bit tan and he was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie. It was like a second skin and the layers of clothing moved with him. Jared closed the door behind Jensen and noticed his briefcase, black too. Very professional and insanely sexy. Jensen was always wearing suits. Well except for that one week end when he has wearing low jeans and had let Jared do basically everything he wanted with him. Yep, except for that time, always in suit, black, grey or dark blue like this one. 

Jensen didn't say anything as he put his briefcase on the small table in the corner or when he draw a chair and put it in the center of the room. Jared looked at him puzzled, wondering what to do with his hands, asking himself if he would be allowed to lick the freckles on Jensen's skin this time. He just had so many and it was one of the things that drove Jared crazy. Jensen took off his glasses and finally turned to Jared, hands resting on the back of the chair. Jared swallowed hard as the green eyes pierced right through him, studying him. He was doing his best not to show how badly he needed this, how desperate he was but all of that was vain. Jensen could see inside of him and his expression was unreadable. 

"You.." Jared cleared his throat. "You are late." he finally said. He felt too big and stupid just standing there, wanting more than anything to be inside of Jensen.

"Did I tell you could talk?" snapped Jensen, frowning. 

"I…" Jared didn't finish his sentence and instead he just made no with his head. Jensen's expression changed and he smiled slightly. Before licking his lip. Very slowly. The gesture was deliberate and calculated and if Jared wasn't hard before, he sure was right now. 

"Good. I swear Jared… With you it's the same thing all over again. One moment you're all over me and the next you're away. I thought the crop would have worked last time. Guess I was wrong… It's okay big boy, we just need to go a little bit deeper." Jensen's voice was higher than a whisper and his tone so monotonous, you could have thought he was talking about the weather. He wasn't. He was talking about Jared, like he knew him, like he possessed him. Maybe he did. Jared's eyes widened as Jensen was taking off his jacket, folding it and putting it on the table, next to his briefcase. 

"Stop calling me when you're a drooling mess Jared. Stop fighting it. Or I swear the next time it won't be a month without me. It would be two." Before he could stop himself, Jared whimpered and Jensen's smile was back. 

"Exactly what I thought Jared. Now sit down." 

Jared moved so quickly that he almost fell but he managed to get on the chair without any damage. He couldn't see Jensen now and as much as it was exciting, he didn't know what to expect and he couldn't control his shivers. He jumped a little feeling Jensen's hand inside his hair, gently stroking. Jared made another small sound and relaxed into the touch. "Look at you… so fucking desperate… You'll do anything right?" Jared nodded vigorously without even thinking twice and he was rewarded by Jensen's fingers on his cheek. 

He gasped, every nerve in his body awakening to the small touches, electric shivers running on his skin, to his cock. Jensen teased the corner of his mouth and without even being asked, Jared turned his head a little and sucked Jensen's fingers. Low and deep, moaning around Jensen's skin, too content to finally taste him, finally getting a slight dose of Jensen. Jensen let him just do that, lick his fingers, trying to mesmerize every line and every curve for when he will be alone, before he pulled away. But Jared didn't want to. 

"Jared, enough." Jared let go with a deep sigh, watching the skin go away, panting. "You can't even control yourself anymore, can you? All that work for nothing… One day I'll have you lock in my room for weeks Jared. I'll tie you up to my bed, all ready for when I'm back, covered with my come." Jared moaned, the thought very appealing, especially when he knew that Jensen wasn't just saying it like that, he meant it. He would do it sometimes in the future. And it was just hot. 

Jared tried to keep his breathing steady as he heard Jensen move, behind him. He heard the sound of the briefcase opening and he swallowed, what did Jensen bring with him this time. "I want to try this for a long, long time Jared… Guess right now it's perfect. You trust me right?" Another nod. Off course Jared did. Otherwise, all of that will be pointless.

"Good." Jared jumped because suddenly, Jensen's mouth was right next to his ear, his cheek brushing against Jared's, skin against skin, if Jared moved a little, he could kiss him. But Jared didn't, he just kept still as he felt Jensen's hands grab his own, pulling them behind the armchair, it was only when Jared felt the cold metal and heard the sound that he understood. 

Jensen stood up and Jared tried to move his hands but he couldn't. 

Handcuffs. Damn it. "Don't try to struggle too much Jared. Don't want you to break them, don't think you could but still… I would be very pissed if you did and trust me big boy, you don't want that." Jensen was finally back in front of him, he looked perfect, his eyes were shinning with something dark in them, his hands were holding a… Jared gasped seeing the gag. He had already seen one of those but this one was pretty simple, just a collar and a black ball. 

"Yes Jared, yes. Now open up." Jensen came closer and Jared obeyed, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the small ball as Jensen was closing the collar. "Can you breathe?" Jared nodded. "Try to talk." Jared did try, if he focused hard enough he could move his tongue, but it was hard, all it came out was a muffled sound and a ragging breath.

"Oh this is going to be fun." And Jared watched, completely helpless, not allowed to move or talk as Jensen undressed himself. 

It was a thing Jared would never get tired of watching. Jensen was going slow on purpose, still smiling, teasing Jared. First the tie, always the tie, it dropped to the floor with a light sound but Jared was too busy focusing on the buttons. One by one, Jensen undid them, revealing a ton of tanned skin, covered with freckles and muscles. Jensen didn't look like those guys who spent hours working out, he just looked perfect, toned and defined and just perfect. 

Jared moaned looking at his hipbones, taunting him with just the pants right there and he tried to move his hands, to grab something, and anything, but he couldn't, rattles noises filling the room as his hands were battling into the air. There were more sounds when Jensen finally took off his pants and underwear, in one move. Jesus fuck… Jared moaned harder than ever, biting the ball in his mouth, seeing Jensen already hard. He wasn't the only one wanting this more than anything. 

Jensen rolled his eyes before he took off his socks and shoes, leaving him naked. Perfect, he was just perfect, Jared's eyes travelled on his skin, still amazed by the bow of his legs and god… Jensen was really hard. Jensen surprised him by grabbing his own cock and stroking himself. He hissed, mouth opened as he looked Jared, plushy lips forming an obscene O, more sounds escaping Jared despite the gag. He wanted to touch so badly, he wanted that hand to be his, he would have stroked faster and watched Jensen's face as he came right inside his palm. 

"See this Jared… Did this to yourself." Jensen's rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock and he moaned, low and dry. "This isn't how it should work, but I'm having a hard time trying to figure out if you want it or not." Jensen stopped his ministrations on his cock and Jared watched, chest moving up and down so fast, as Jensen made his way to him. Jared almost came, right there, when Jensen sat down on his lap, strong legs on either side of Jared. Jared watched as he wrapped his legs around him and how his hands lost themselves into his hair. 

He looked up to Jensen's eyes, suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he was. Jensen was right. He did this to himself. If Jared wanted something, he would take it. But when it was Jensen, Jared would hesitate and overthink, he wanted but wasn't doing anything. He was tying up himself in his own mind, too afraid of what people could feel. Jensen grinned, apparently, he saw that Jared finally understood. "See. It will always end like this. I don't have anything you do. Who made the calls? You do. So stop. Please Jared stop." 

It was very difficult to focus on Jensen's words, one of his hands was scratching Jared's skull just the way he liked it and the other one was opening his shirt very slowly. "Always like this. Only way you're gonna get it." Jensen kissed him on his cheek, quick and soft, just enough to make him want more. "Get me." Jared's shirt was finally open, or partially it didn't matter, what was important was Jensen's hands on his skin, right there, thumb around his nipple, the same one who was on his cock minutes ago. "Can't move, can't talk." Jensen was whispering now and both of his hands were on Jared's skin now, tracing the outlines of his muscles and just driving him crazy. 

He pushed the shirt as far as he could, bit Jared's shoulder hard, Jared pushed his head back and made a choke sound, swallowed down by the gag. "You have no idea how fucking pretty you are like this Jared." Jensen's hands were teasing the beginning of his pants now and Jared couldn't even think. Jensen's was resting on his lap, just so he wouldn't touch his crotch, but the bump in Jared's pants left no place for imagination. "Only mine to take and do as I please, know what I'm gonna do?" Jensen pulled Jared's hair hard, making sure the other man was looking at him right into his eyes. 

"Gonna take that pretty little cock of yours." Jensen's undid his zipper fast, smiling. "And fuck myself with it." Jensen's hands palmed him through his underwear and Jared jumped. "Hard and fast. And there's nothing you can do about it except take it." 

Jensen's hand was still on him hard, Jared's brain not functioning at all. Jensen licked his cheek, hot breath against Jared's skin. "Probably gonna come all over you, how does that sound Jared?" Jared couldn't talk or move or even do anything, Jensen was just gonna use him and he wouldn't get a release of his own. But it didn't mater he would get to be inside of Jensen and that was enough. Yes, it was really that desperate. "Good." tried to say Jared but it didn't ended up right. Jensen seemed to understand and he ruffled his hair before he moved again. 

Jensen was going to be the death of him, Jared was sure of that. He watched, heart beating fast inside his chest, drops of sweat on his forehead and chest, as Jensen took his cock out of his underwear. Jared moaned when Jensen stroked him a little, still smiling and face turned to Jared's, watching him, studying him. Giving him exactly what he needed. Jensen suddenly stopped and Jared made another sound, he was so fucking close, his balls felt so full and he wanted to come right now. Jared gave Jensen a pleading look and Jensen smiled. "Oh… Just wait a few seconds." Jensen kissed the ball inside his mouth, their lips brushing for a few instant, but then he was gone, one firm hand on Jared's shoulder, holding himself, the other one still on Jared's cock and… Holy fuck.

Jensen had raised up his hips a little bit and was guiding Jared's cock to his ass. Jared tried to move his hands once more, he needed to touch Jensen, put his hands on his hips and help him and… All thought Jared had died right there, as the tip of his cock was pushing right inside of Jensen. "Fuck." Jensen trembled above him but he didn't stop, dear lord no he didn't stop, he pushed himself down slowly, impaling himself on Jared's cock. Jared's eyes moved from where his cock was pushing deeper and deeper inside Jensen to Jensen's face, pain and pleasure crossing his features. Jensen moaned loudly when Jared was finally all the way in, his own cock, hard and leaking, resting against Jared's stomach. Jensen opened his eyes he had closed while he was settling himself and he looked down, panting, smile on his face. "Fuck… I think I will never get tired of that." Well, in that case, they were two.

Jared bit the ball trying to hold still, which was hard considering how hot he felt and not to mention how tight Jensen was. Always this tight around Jared, like he was made for this, and no matter how many times Jared had stretched him open, it was always felt like the first time. Move. Please move, thought Jared, please. Jensen threw him a wink before he wrapped both of his arms around Jared's neck and then he moved. Up and down, sliding on Jared's cock, Jensen moved, making them both moan, him mouth pressed against Jared's sweaty forehead and Jared's around the gag. It was just torture for Jared, he was trying to do his best to remain still but it was hard, maybe Jensen was right and he could break the handcuffs if he really wanted to.

However it was hard to concentrate on anything when Jensen was riding his cock, hips moving frantically, Jared's cock hitting all the right places every time Jensen was down. And every time he was sitting on Jared's lap, so full of cock that his legs were shivering, Jensen would make that sound... It was Jared's name on his lips, face focused on the task, hands pulling Jared's hair a little bit harder each time. Jensen's thrusts were hard and fast, nothing beautiful about the movement, his hips rolling down, ass squeezing hard around Jared's dick, his own cock brushing against Jared's stomach every time he moved, spreading precum all over Jared's sweaty skin. "Yes, yes, yes, yes..." chanted Jensen, ass squirming around Jared's cock. Jared's head was pressed inside Jensen's neck, Jensen moaning against his neck, Jared wanted to move his hips or do something but he knew he couldn't, he couldn't, that was all he was allowed to feel and he watched Jensen's face break as Jared hit his prostate, Jensen's hips suddenly moving faster than ever.

"God yes..." He didn't even bother getting all the way up and down anymore, Jensen just moved, creating friction between his insides and the tip of Jared's length. He came just like that, all over Jared's stomach, eyes closed and arching against Jared's body, screaming his name. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen and he moved his head a little as Jensen's warm body was still against his, the aftershock of his orgasm leaving him panting. "Oh fuck." He undid the gag and threw it somewhere and Jared just had time to take a breath before Jensen's mouth was all over his, biting and kissing, reminding him how hard he was and the fact that he was still deep inside of Jensen.

They kept kissing for a while, Jensen kissing him hard, hands still pulling Jared's hair. When he pulled back, he was smiling, eyes shinning. "So... same time next week Mr Padalecki?" Jared moaned. He knew Jensen would undo the handcuffs and leave him just like that, hard, breathless and in need of a release. He also knew he would probably go take a shower and stroke himself, until he came so hard he would support himself against the wall shower. They both knew. Jared cleared his throat before he answered.

"Yes Mr Ackles." 


End file.
